A Night To Remember
by Fallout96
Summary: May soon finds the strength to tell Ash how she feels. Ash returns the feelings and they both get married without anyone knowing. With keeping their marriage a secret, certain feelings that other girls have for ash start to surface. RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

A Night To Remember

"Why do we have to stop at Lilycove City."Ash complained toward May. "I mean we can gain at least ten miles past Lilycove and camp outside."

May glared at Ash with anger that could scare a onix. "Ash, for once we can finally afford to pay for a hotel. Since Brock and Max went to Johto together, we can afford more luxuries." May informed Ash with just a little bit of blush after realizing their alone together now.

Ash just sighed. He knew that when May got an idea in her head, there was no changing it. He stopped walking and turned to face May. "Alright, May, we'll stay at a hotel in Lilycove."

May couldn't believe it. Ash had just let her have her way and not really put up a big argument. Out of some fit of joy, May tackled Ash to the ground with a hug.

"Thank you, Ash. You don't no how happy I am."

Ash only turned his face from May, because it was so red that he would be mistaken for charmander. His heart-beat was racing at a thousand miles per second and a certain part of his body was starting to take over his conscious. After a minute, Ash finally spoke.

"Uhm...May, you can let go now"

May's eyes shot open and she immediately got up off of Ash.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down." May's head went down. "I understand if you hate me."

Ash just couldn't believe for one second that she could possibly think that he hated her. He got up and walked over to May. He raised up her chin so they were eye level with each other.

"May, listen, there is no way in hell that I could possibly hate you. Your the greatest friend that anyone could ask for. And everyday I thank whatever God there is that I met you." Ash said this while pouring his soul into it.

May was in tears now. No one had ever said something so beautiful to her in her life. She stared into Ash's eyes and gave him the tightest, most affectionate hug he's ever got from a girl. Ash fully embraced May this time and returned the hug.

May finally spoke.

"Ash, thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me. But I'm the lucky one for meeting you."

Ash just stared down at May in his arms.'She really is beautiful. Wait! What did I just think. She's just a friend, that's it just a friend. But she is beautiful. Her brown her is so silky and her skin is so soft and smooth. Arg! I'm doing it again.'

May looked up to see Ash just staring at her.

"Ash, are you okay?"

Ash snapped out of his train of thought.

"What?" was all that he could get out.

"You've been staring at me for a whole minute now." She replied with a light blush taken over her face.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking." He said while scratching the back of his head with a blush on his face also.

For a couple of minutes, there was nothing but silence. Ash, deciding to break the awkward silence, spoke.

"Come on. How about we get going to Lilycove."

May's face lit up with excitement.

"Right, lets go!" She grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him with her as she ran to their destination

'I love him so much. I wonder if he feels the same way about me.' May kept thinking. ' Tonight. Tonight I'll tell him how I feel. No matter how dense he is, I'm going to tell him.' And at that moment, May decided that she was gonna give Ash a night to remember.

Later...

"Well, were finally here." May said as they approached they Lilycove hotel.

Ash was panting from the two mile sprint May just dragged him through. Ash didn't notice, but May's hand was still tightly grasped onto his. May, on purpose, kept her hand on his. She enjoyed the warmth and love that she felt everytime they so much as touched.

"May, you were right. It is a good idea to rest here." Ash openly admitted.

" Well thank you for admitting. Now let's go get a room." May said while dragging Ash along to the counter.

" Hello there. How may I help you." the Attendant at the desk asked.

May answered. "Yes, we would like to get one room with two beds."

" And a mini-refrigerator filled with food." Ash added.

"Let me see what we have." The attendant said while checking on her computer for open rooms.

"Okay. I got one room free, but it has only one king-size bed."

Ash's face immediately turned red, but May was calm about for some reason.

" Well, May, I guess we got to find another hotel" Ash said while walking toward the door. Only to be grabbed by the collar and spun around.

"That's okay,Ash. We could just share." May said with an innocent voice, but Ash could swear he heard a bit of seduction in it.

Ash turned his face, because it was red, and spoke.

"Okay, if your comfortable with it."

May brought Ash into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I trust you, Ash. But maybe you shouldn't trust me." She said with a seductive voice that made Ash shiver, but experience something new to him. Lust.

May grabbed Ash's arm and took him upstairs to their room. As Ash got one last look at the Attendant, he saw her wink at him and give him a look that says "Good luck."

Night...

Ash, after having changed into his pajamas that consisted of a muscle shirt and his boxers, sat on the couch in their room. May had been taken a shower and changing for over an hour now and Ash was wondering what was taken her so long.

"Hey, May! You okay in there." He yelled at the bathroom door.

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute." She yelled back.

A minute later, Ash heard the bathroom door open. He looked and his jaw almost fell off. There stood May in a white gown that went down to her upper thigh. She also had some makeup on that Ash thought made her skin look beautiful.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a seductive voice.

" You...look...beautiful." Ash said with a blush so red he looked like a tomato.

May sat down on the couch with him.

"You know, Ash. I really like you. She said while grabbing his arms and lifting him up to where they were standing. She slowly brought him over to the bed.

"Time to go to bed, Ashy." the nickname sent shivers throughout his body. All he could get out was "Okay."

Ash laid down on the right side of the bed, to give May room, but ten seconds later he felt arms around his chest.

"Ash, why are you all the way over there." May said while pulling him to the middle of the bed.

"Tooooo... give you more room." Ash stuttered out of his mouth.

May than grabbed his shoulder and turned him, so that they were facing each other.

"Ashy, I'm cold." She said while scooting closer to him.

Ash loved the feeling of her breast against him and finally he snapped. He stared deep into May's eyes and he closed the distance between their lips. May slipped her tongue into Ash's mouth and he moaned with the pleasure. After five minutes, they had to break apart for air.

"I love you, Ash." May said while burying her face in his chest.

"I love you to, Angel of my life." May blushed at the nickname Ash gave her.

May flipped on top of Ash. She grabbed at his pants and said

"Prove it." she said with a seductive smile.

Ash grinned and said "Your wish is my command."

Morning...

May woke up. She looked up to Ash sleeping, with his arms secured around her. She lifted up the covers to see what she had hoped. She couldn't believe how wonderful last night was and when Ash woke up, she would ask for another. She wrapped her arms tightly around Ash and thought to herself.'If any bitch comes near my Ash, I will kill them, but to make sure I'll make Ash wheres a shirt that says "May Ketchum's Ashy."' That's right, soon, she hoped, Ash would pop the question to her. Just as she thought this, she felt a hand lift her chin up. May looked up to see Ash looking at her.

"May, will you marry me?" Ash said with his eyes staring into hers.

May's eyes started forming tears of joy and she answered " Yes,yes, a million times yes!" May yelled while hugging him.

At this moment, Ash thought to himself.' I got to admit, this was a night to definitely remember.'


	2. Chapter 2

A Night To Remember

Chapter 2

A Life Now Together

**Fallout96: I've decided to make another chapter to A Night To Remember. It's a look at life for May and Ash, after that faithful night. **

Ash walked the shopping district of Lilycove to look for one special item that he was determined to find: A wedding ring for May.

"Man, I didn't know that it would be this hard to find a ring." Ash complained to himself. On his budget, it would be hard to find a great ring for the right price.

'I could always buy one after were married. No! It has to be now. I want her to know how special she is and how much I love her.'

Ash continued to walk until he spotted a jewelery store. On it said " 50% off all 5 carat diamond rings, free inscription.

" Yes!" Ash yelled as he ran inside the store as quickly as possible. He couldn't believe how is luck had changed. Little did he know that someone he loved was having the same debate across town.

"Ah, this is harder than I thought!" May yelled at herself. Her rotten luck in finding a special item was getting her mad.

'I have to find a ring for Ash, but I don't have that much money. Maybe I should save up some money for awhile. No! Ash wouldn't wait to get me a ring. I have to show him how much I love him.' After thinking this, she started to calm down. The thought of her and Ash now together made her feel happy.

She continued to walk along the shopping area and spotted a jewelery store that had a sales sign in front. It said "60% percent off silver lined, gold wedding rings for men with free inscription!"

"Yes!" May yelled as she ran inside as quickly as possible.

'Tonight I'll give Ash his gift, but first a romantic dinner.' May thought with a giggle.

Night...

Ash finally was able to get his tie on straight. For once in his life, he put gel in his hair that made it look more "controllable".

"I hope May loves the ring I bought her." Ash said to himself as he stared at the 5-carat ring. It had cost him all his money, but he would pay for a ring all his life just to give it to May.

"May, are you almost ready?" He yelled.

May was just putting on the finishing touchings on her makeup. Her dress was strapless and showed much of her cleavage. As she looked in the mirror one more time before she answered Ash.

"I'm coming."

As Ash heard the door open, he almost fainted. May was absolutely perfect. Her dress hugged tight to her body showing most of her curves.

"How do I look?" May asked with an innocent voice.

"You look...perfect." Ash replied with a huge blush on his face.

May blushed at the compliment. She looked at Ash and thought of how handsome he was. And his hair was combed down, which made him look sexy to her. She would make sure that he would do it more often.

She ran up to Ash and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When they finally separated, May looked deep into Ash's eyes and said

"And you look handsome." Ash blushed at the compliment.

"You ready for our date." Ash aid as he extended his hand out to May.

May grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets go, Ashy." May said as she dragged him to the door.

'I can't wait to give Ash his ring.' May thought with excitement as they exited the room.

At the restaurant...

"This place is perfect." May commented on the beautiful restaurant that Ash had taken her to.

"Not as perfect as you." Ash said with a grin that made May blush.

Soon after, the waitress came to their table, ready to take their orders.

"What will you be having?" She asked.

May was first to order.

"I'll have the lobster with a side salad, please."

"And I'll have a triple spaghetti supreme with a side of mashed potatoes." Ash said with a growing appetite.

May giggled a little as she remembered how big Ash's appetite is.

"Alright, give us a few minutes and your food will be ready." the waitress said as she walked away.

For a minute, their was nothing but silence.

"Ash/May." they both blushed at how they talked at the same time.

"You go first, May." Ash gave May the courtesy.

"Ash, I love you more than anything else and my life is now perfect with us getting married." Ash blushed at May's honesty. " And I want to prove that to you, so close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Ash did what he was told and about ten seconds later, she told him to open his eyes. Ash opened his eyes and welled up to tears as he saw the ring.

"May, it's beautiful." Ash gave May a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

May blushed.

"May, I love you more than life itself. Everyday I pray that others can be as happy as I am, for there would be only love in this world. And now I will prove it to you. Close your eyes and give me your hand."

May closed her eyes and gave Ash her hand.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

May opened her eyes and felt tears of joy fall down her cheek. On her finger was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Ash...it's beautiful."

"Just like you." Ash said as he took her hand.

May stared deep into Ash's eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. For minutes they had kissed with passion that glowed brighter than the sun. When they finally had to separate for air, May grabbed Ash's hand and said

"Come on. Lets continue this at the hotel." May said with a wink.

Ash's hormones took affect. "Okay." Ash said as they raced to the car with a million thoughts of what would happen tonight in bed in their heads.

Fifteen seconds later, the waitress came out with their food.

"The foods now rea..." the waitress stopped as she noticed that no one was at the table.

'I wonder where those two ran off to. Probably an emergency or something.'

Well, she was right about the emergency, but probably wrong about the reason.

**Fallout96: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've decided to write a few more chapters that will show that love can truly conquer anything. See you than. RxR please.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Night To Remember

Chapter 3  
Wedding Day

**Fallout96: This won't be even close to the last chapter. After some thinking, I've realized that I will broaden the amount of characters in this story, but in the chapters to come. I hope you enjoy it.**

May stared at herself in the mirror as she finished doing her hair. For a moment, she just stood there and admired how fantastic she looked in her wedding dress. Her dress was, of course, white, had a beautiful pearl inscribed collar around her neck, and a veil that covered half of her hair with flowers. Also, her beautiful new wedding ring was placed securely on her finger.

'I can't believe I'm getting married to Ash. This is going to be the happiest day of my life.' May thought to herself as she continued to brush her hair.'I wish my family was here, but all they would do is try to say "I'm to young" or "Ash is not good enough for me".

May was right. Her dad would probably kill Ash, especially if he found he took his little girl's virginity. And her mom would never let her see Ash again and that was unacceptable. May suddenly heard a knock at the door. When the door opened, May realized that it was the receptionist.

"Are you ready, Dear?" the old receptionist said.

May nodded and said "Yes, ma'am."

The receptionist just smiled and said "You look beautiful." before she walked out.

May smiled and finished brushing her hair. She picked up the bouquet of flowers and walked to the door.

Ash finally finished buttoning his jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.'Today is the happiest day of my life. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have a beautiful woman like May.'He thought to himself with a slight blush from what they have done in bed for the past week.

'I wish my mom could have been here. She's the only person I know who would be fine with May and I getting married, but she couldn't keep a secret and than everyone would know. I guess I'm just to happy about marrying May to be sad.' Suddenly, Ash heard a knock at the door. When the door opened, he realized that it was the priest.

"Are you ready, Son?" the old priest asked.

Ash nodded his head and said "Yes,Sir."

The priest smiled and gave a last minute comment.

"I can tell you two will have a happy life together." he said as he walked out.

Ash took one last glance in the mirror and walked toward the door to the happiest moment of his life.

Ash stood at the front of the aisle, ready to marry the love of his life.'Man, I never felt this happy in my life. Except for when I first met May.' Ash suppressed a laugh as he thought of how he met May. Suddenly, Ash heard the music start and stared at the end of the aisle.

May suddenly became in view as she started to walk toward Ash, up the aisle. Ash was amazed how beautiful May looked. He already knew that she was beautiful, but now she looked gorgeous. May blushed a little as she saw that Ash was staring at her. When she finally made it up to Ash and held his hands with hers, the priest finally started.

"We are gathered here today to join these two, Ash Ketchum and May Maple, in holy matrimony. Both have written vows of there own and would like to speak them from the heart. Ash, you may begin." The priest said as he looked at Ash

Ash nodded.

"Thank you, Father. May, you are the sunshine to my day. Ever since that day I met you, I knew you were the most beautiful woman in the world and that I would want to spend every breath I take with you. As long as I am with you, I will always be happy and never once feel any sign of emotion of regret. I love you more than anything, May Maple."

May eyes welled up with tears of joy and her heart was beating with love for Ash.

"Now, May, it is your time to express your vows to Ash."

May nodded.

"Thank you, Father. Ash, from the first day we met I've always had feelings for you. Over time, it turned into love that I can not express with words. Everyday I thank God that I met you and that you love me back. With you as my partner through life, I know that we can overcome any obstacle that challenges us. I will always love you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash never felt so happy in his life. Tears of joy started to fall down his cheeks.

"Since the couple have already given each other their respective rings, I ask now, Ash Ketchum, do you take May Maple in holy matrimony and reserve yourself only for her and her alone? And love her with all your heart?" the priest asked.

Ash stared deep into May's blue-eyes and said "I do."

The priest than turned to May. "Do you, May Maple, take Ash Ketchum in holy matrimony and reserve yourself for him and him alone? And love him with all your heart?"

May stared deep into Ash's brown-eyes and said "I do."

"Than without further a do, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. Ash, you may kiss the bride."

Ash put his arms around May's waist and May put her arms around Ash's neck. They stared deep into each other eyes and said simultaneously "I love you." Than they both closed the distance between their lips and had a long passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Ash scooped May up bridal-style. May giggled as she felt Ash's strong arms lift her up.

"May, you ready for your wedding present." Ash asked as he carried May upstairs to their honeymoon suite.

May smiled and answered "Only if I get to unwrap the present." she said as she tugged at Ash's pants.

"A least wait to we get to the room." Ash responded with a grin.

May giggled and whispered in Ash's ear "Than you better hurry up."

After hearing this, Ash ran straight up to the room at lighting speed. But for what was to come, they would have all night to do and enjoy it.

**Fallout96: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that the next one will be even better. See you than. RxR please.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Night To Remember

Chapter 4

Keeping It A Secret

"Your right May. We should keep it a secret." Ash agreed with May as he looked down to see her in his arms.

May snuggled closer to Ash's chest. "It won't be for long. Just until we find the right time to tell our families and friends." She informed Ash.

Ash kissed the top of May's head. "Until than what should we do?" He said with a grin creeping across his face.

"Well, my parents our inviting all our friends and some of your family for a party next week. We could leave tomorrow and be there in three days. But since we have one more day, why don't we have a little more fun?" May said with an innocent/seductive voice.

"Oh, really?" Ash replied with a smile.

May got up out of the bed. "Time to take a shower." She said as she walked toward the bathroom. Now that her and Ash were together, she had no problem with him seeing her walking around naked.

Ash lowered his head in a little disappointment. He was ready to have fun right now, but had patience enough to wait for her to come to him. Suddenly, Mays head popped out of the bathroom.

"Aren't you coming with me?" May asked with a fake, sad voice.

Ash immediately got out of bed and ran toward the bathroom. May could only giggle as she loved how excited Ash would get every time they were about to make love. She closed the bathroom door behind them and had a nice, long and relaxing shower.

The Next Day...

"Ash, Ash time to get up!" She yelled as she tried to push Ash awake.

Ash just buried his head into his pillow and said "May, I'm to tired to go another round. You know how much I like to, but I'm just too tired."

May started to get frustrated.

"No, Ash! I mean it's time to wake up."

"Just one more hour May. I'm too tired." Ash said as he turned over to face the wall.

May knew the only way to get him up, was to take drastic measures. She rolled over to Ash and whispered in his ear.

"Ash, if you don't get up right now, there's not going to be another round for a month!"

Ash jumped right out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled.

May could only giggle. There's no way she couldn't last a month, let alone a couple of days without a great night of sex with Ash.

"Well, I guess I should get ready too." May said to herself as she gathered the pile of thrown clothes from the night before.

Three Days Later...

"Looks like we've arrived in Petalburg." May said with excitement. It's been two month's since she started he second journey with Ash and she missed home.

"I'm glad to see your happy, also. I'll be glad to see all of our old friends." Ash said with the same amount of excitement that May had.

"Ash, before we arrive at the gym, we need to lay out a plan so people won't know were together." May said as she walked in front of Ash to tell him to stop.

Ash nodded.

"Okay, May. What we should do first is that we only act like best friends in front of people." Ash informed as they put together the plan.

May nodded her head and added "The only time we can act like were married is when everyone's gone or when everyone is asleep."

Ash smiled.

"Does that mean, at night, we can have a little fun." He said with a excited voice.

May leaned over and kissed Ash on the lips.

"Just sneak in my room at night." She whispered in his ear.

Bringing serious talk back to the conversation, May continued their plan.

"Ash, I just have to warn you about one thing." May said with a serious look on her face.

Ash nodded.

"There are certain girls that I know who have a crush on you."

Ash had a questioning look on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

May nodded her head and replied "Yes, Ash. Both Misty and Dawn have crushes over you. I just want to tell you this now, so that if they make a move on you, you'll understand why I punched their faces in." With adding the last part, May gave in innocent face.

Ash grabbed May's hands and kissed them both.

"You never have to worry about that, May. Your the only one I will ever love and never forget that." Ash said with a smile.

May gave Ash a hug and whispered to him

"Don't worry, Ash. It's not you I don't trust. It's those bitches who will try to steal you from me that I don't trust."

Ash let a slight chuckle give out at how paranoid May was about other girls.

"Now come on, lets go see our friends." May said as she grabbed Ash's hands.

Until they were in view of the house, Ash and May would walk hand and hand.

Arrival...

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." May yelled as her and Ash entered the house.

As several minutes passed, Ash and May began to wonder if anyone was home.

"Is anybody home?" Ash yelled.

After a minute, they both heard a voice.

"Ash? Is that you?" a voice from behind them said.

As Ash turned around, he was tackled by a tight hug.

"Oh, Ash. I missed you so much!" the person yelled.

Ash looked down to see blue hair and new immediately who it was.

"Dawn?" He asked.

Dawn raised her head from Ash's chest and said

"Ash, it's so good to see you." She tightened her hug as she said so.

As May looked on, she was about ready to yell out "Let go of my Ashy, bitch." and punch her in the face. But Ash fixed the situation just one moment before it happened.

"Uhm, Dawn, you can let go now." Dawn blushed furiously and released her grip on Ash. Taking a few steps back.

"Sorry." She said as she looked down at the ground to avoid Ash seeing her blush. She looked next to Ash and could see May.

"Hi, May. How are you." She asked with a smile.

May had to hold back the anger and answer as nicely as possible.

"Just find. How about you?" she said with the words tasting like vinegar.

Dawn smiled and lowered her head down to facing the ground.

"I'm find. Now that Ash is here." She said with a blush over her face.

Ash blushed a little and May almost jumped at Dawn to choke her.

"Where are my parents?" May asked Dawn, trying to change the subject.

Dawn turned to look at May and answered

"They went to the harbor to pick up Brock and Max. They'll be gone for a few more hours. I just arrived two hours ago." She informed May and Ash.

May turned around to look at the clock, and realized that it was already ten.

"Well I guess we should all get to bed and catch up with everyone tomorrow." May asked as she nudged Ash's arm. Ash got the hint.

"I guess I'll just sleep on the floor in May's room." He said thinking about what he is up for tonight..

Dawn grabbed Ash's arm and said "That's okay, Ash. You can share a bed with me. We used to have to all the time in Sinnoh remember?" She reasoned with Ash.

May shot Ash a mad look, but Ash answered it.

"Tell you later." he whispered to her.

May turned to Dawn and said "That's okay. I don't mind." She said as she dragged Ash upstairs. Dawn lowered her head in disappointment. She wanted to tell Ash her feelings for him tonight and seduce him.'Tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel. I will show him the time of his life and than one day we'll be married.' Dawn blushed as she thought of hat she wants to do with Ash that would make them a true couple. She hurried off to bed and failed to hear Ash's explanation to May and her way of telling him "I forgive you."

**Fallout96: I hope you liked that chapter. I promise you that it will get more interesting in the chapters to come. See you than. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Night To Remember

Chapter 5

Trying To Keep It A Secret

**Fallout96: Now we'll get to see how Ash and May plan to hide their marriage from everyone. We all know there's going to be hell all wrapped up into one house when Dawn and Misty find out. Hope you enjoy.**

( Flashback)

May locked the door behind them. As soon as she was done, she turned around and gave Ash a mean glare.

"What did she mean you two "Shared a bed" together?" May said with growing anger.

Ash started to become just a little scared.

"When we would stop at a hotel, we didn't always have money for three beds. Dawn absolutely refused to be in the same bed with Brock and I refused because he would mutter "Nurse Joy I love you." or "Officer Jenny I love you." in his sleep. So we just decided to share a bed, but we always stayed on our sides." He explained to May as he tried desperately to calm her down.

For just minutes, there was silence in the room. Than May broke the silence by hugging Ash.

"I know you would never do anything with her. Just hearing it made me snap." She said as she buried her face in Ash's chest.

Ash kissed May on top of the head.

"You'll never have to worry about that, May. I promise." He said with love.

May just smiled and tightened her hug on Ash. For a minute, they just enjoyed each others warmth. Ash's eyes went wide as he felt May tug at his pants.

"A little eager, are we?" Ash joked.

May whispered in his ear "Damn right." As she started to unbutton his shirt.

Ash picked May up bridal-style and carried her to the bed. What happened next, is up to your imagination.

Next Morning...

Knock, knock, knock!

The sound immediately woke up May. She smiled as she could still see Ash's arms tightly around her stomach.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"Who is it?" May yelled.

"It's Mom, dear. Why do you have the door locked?"

May immediately jumped out of bed.

"I'm changing, give me a few minutes!" She yelled in hopes to buy time.

She nudged Ash's shoulder and whispered to Ash

"Ash, quick, you have to hide under the bed."

Ash buried his face in his pillow.

"Just ten more minutes, please." he moaned

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"You almost done, May?" May's mom yelled through the door.

As soon as Ash heard her voice, he dove under the bed,

"Almost done." May replied as she frantically put her clothes back on.

When she finally finished, she unlocked the door and opened it.

"It's good to see you, May." May's mom said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"It's great to see you to, Mom." May said as she returned the hug.

May's mom looked around the room suspiciously.

"Where's Ash? Dawn told me he slept here last night."

May had to come up with something fast.

"He went for an early morning jog. He likes to get up super early." May replied as she prayed that the lie worked.

May's mom just stared at her for seconds.

"Well okay. But just one more question."

May nodded

"Why are you wearing Ash's shirt?" May's heart almost stopped as she realized she was wearing Ash's shirt. Her mind went into overdrive to find a good lie. Than an idea came.

"The reason is because when we were walking over here, it started to get cold outside so Ash gave me his shirt to keep warm." May lied as she desperately hoped that it would work.

"Okay, dear." May's mom said with a smile. "And by the way. Everyone has arrived and is downstairs. Be sure to say hi to everyone."

"Okay, Mom." May replied with a smile of relief.

As soon as May's mom left, May rushed over to the bed.

"Ash, you can come out now." She said as Ash crawled out from under the bed.

Ash stretched and started to put on his clothes.

"Well, looks like I'll have to climb out the window." He sighed as he motioned to the window.

"Why?" May asked

"To make it look like that I just got back from a jog."

May giggled.

"Sorry about that. I had to think of something fast." She said as she got "properly" dressed.

May walked downstairs as she could hear people talking. When she reached the living room, she was tackled with a hug by her brother Max.

"It's so good to see you, May." Max said with happiness in his voice.

"It's good to see you to, Max."

"Brock and I had a fun time in Johto. What did you and Ash do while we were gone?"

May thought about all the life-changing "experiences" her and Ash had done in the past two weeks.

"Nothing really." She answered.

"Hi, May." a voice from behind said.

May turned around to see a red-headed girl.

"Hi, Misty." She replied.

Misty's eyes went from side to side.

"Where's Ash." She asked.

May automatically knew that she was going to ask that.

"Yeah, where is he?" Dawn asked as she entered the room.

"He went out for a morning run. He should be back any minute now." She lied with an innocent smile.

Knock, Knock!

Everyone's eyes turned to the door.

"Hey, I'm back." Ash said as he walked through the door. He didn't get far. Because almost immediately he was tackled with a hug.

"It's soooooooo good to see you, Ash." Misty said as she tightened her hold on him.

"It's good to see you to, Misty." Ash replied with a slight blush as he remembered what May told him earlier.

Dawn was fumed with jealousy and May was about ready to kill Misty. When Misty broke the hug, Dawn decided to change the subject.

"So, Ash. How did you sleep last night?" She said with a smile.

A million thoughts ran through Ash's head from last night. None of them, he could tell her.

"Fine. I slept great." He replied with his trademark grin.

Dawn leaned over and whispered into Ash's ear

"If you would have been with me, you wouldn't have slept at all."

Ash's face turned red. May heard this and punched Dawn in the back.

"What was that for?" Dawn yelled at May.

"Sorry, I sneezed." May said with an innocent voice.

Dawn didn't believe this one bit, but continued her conversation with Ash.

"So, do you want to go to the park with me?" Dawn said with a slight blush creeping across her face.

"Sure." Ash replied.

Dawn almost jumped for joy.

"Great, lets go now!" She yelled as she dragged Ash outside and toward the park.

May was about to say "He's with me, Bitch!" but it would blow their secret. And Misty was angrier than a fearow.

"Well, I guess I'll go see what my dad is doing." May said to herself with a desperate attempt to stop thinking about Ash and Dawn.

'He wouldn't do anything, but I don't trust that bitch.' She thought to herself as she walked toward the gym.

**Fallout96: Things will be way more interesting in the next chapter. Will everyone find out that they are a married couple, wait and find out. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Night To Remember

Chapter 6

Crushes, Secrets, and a Plan.

"Hi, May. It's good to see you." Norman said as he hugged his daughter.

May smiled and hugged back.

"It's good to see you to, Dad." May replied with tears of joy.

When they parted, Norman just stared at his daughter for several seconds. May's expression turned to confusion.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" May asked.

"You seem more mature for some reason. I can't put my finger on it, but it seems like you've grown up." He explained.

'More than you know.' May thought as her mind raced with the wonderful memories of her and Ash's actions of the past three weeks.

Norman noticed May in deep thought.

"Are you okay, May." Norman asked with worry.

May snapped out of her train of thought.

"No, nothing. Just thinking." She answered, hoping he would drop the subject of questions.

Norman smiled.

"Is it about Ash?" He said with a chuckle.

May's heart almost stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I mean, do you like him?" He asked.

"Well, maybe a little." She said with a pretended shyness.

Norman smiled and replied

"You better act fast than. Misty and Dawn really like him. If you two do start going out, tell Ash he better keep his hands to himself." He ended with a laugh as he walked out of the room.

'Phew, that was a close one. Maybe later in the week I'll tell him.' She thought to herself as she yawned.

'You know what, I never got any sleep last night. A little to preoccupied with a young, large stamina trainer.' She blushed at the memory. She stood up and started walking upstairs.

"I think I'll try to get some sleep" she said as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"May, wake up! May, You have to wake up now!" Ash yelled as he tried to wake up May.

May opened her eyes to see her husband .

She rubbed her eyes and asked

"What is it, Ash?"

"Misty and Dawn are both crying, they confessed their feelings to me, and I turned them down." He said rapidly in less than three seconds.

"Slow down! Start from the beginning." May said, trying to calm Ash down.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Okay"

( Flashback )

"Come on, Ash! Lets sit over here!" Dawn yelled to Ash and pointed to the bench.

He shrugged.

"Okay."

As they both sat on the bench, Dawn leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Isn't this romantic." She whispered.

Ash didn't answer.

Dawn turned to face Ash.

"Ash, I have to tell you something important." She said with a slight blush.

Ash smiled.

"Dawn, you can tell me anything. Were best friends and you can always talk to me about it." Ash said with a reassuring smile.

"Well that's just it Ash. I want us to be more than friends. For the longest time, I've had feelings for you, but I was always too nervous to tell you. But now I am, I love you, Ash Ketchum." She said the last part as her lips moved towards Ash's.

She opened her eyes when she realized she was kissing his cheek. Her head raised up with sad eyes.

"Ash?"

Ash looked Dawn straight in the eye.

"Dawn, I love you, but as a little sister. I'm sorry I can't return the feelings to you. Please, all I ask is that you not be sad." He pleaded with kindness in every word.

Dawn eyes looked toward the ground.

"Who?"

Ash looked at her with a questioning face.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

Dawn raised her head up.

"Who is it? May or Misty? Which one do you like?" She asked with tears falling down her cheek.

"Dawn, I can't give you that answer right now." He replied.

She stood up and faced him.

"Why not, Ash Ketchum! I deserve to know who the man I love has feelings for!" After saying this, she ran off in the direction of the house. With tears falling down each cheek.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled as he ran after her.

As Ash entered the house, he could hear Dawn crying in the spare bedroom. He walked over to the couch in the living room and sat on it.

"What I'm I going to do?" Ash yelled out loud to himself.

"What's wrong?" A voice from behind asked.

Ash turned around, and could see it was Misty.

"Oh, hi Misty." He sadly replied.

She sat down on the couch next to Ash.

"Whats the matter?" She asked with concerned.

He looked up at her and answered

"Dawn took me to a park and we sat down together on a bench. She than, preceded to confess her feelings from me. When she tried to kiss my lips, I turned my cheek. Than I told that I can't return the feelings as a lover, only as a older brother-like friend." He said with increasing sadness with each word.

"What she do after that?" Misty anxiously asked.

"She asked me who I did like: you or May?" he answered.

"What did you say?" Misty asked hoping for specific details to it.

"I told her that I couldn't give her an answer right now and that I'll tell her when the time is right." He said, sadly remembering the events that unfolded.

Misty placed her hand on Ash's.

"Ash, who is it?" she asked with anticipation.

He looked at her and said "When the time is right, you'll find out too."

Misty stood up.

"You have to tell me now, Ash! Who is it?" She yelled at him.

Ash only pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Is it me?" She asked with a blush.

Ash took a deep breath and gave her the answer.

"No." He said plain and simple.

Misty's eyes began to water.

"You mean after all we been through together, you like May? I've known you for six years now and you love her?" She yelled and questioned with tears running down her face.

Ash didn't answer.

"I love you."

Ash looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't return the feelings." He explained with more sadness growing in his heart.

After hearing this, Misty ran off to her room,

( End of Flashback )

"And that"s what happened." Ash finished his recap of everything that happened.

May pulled Ash into an affectionate hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ash." she said with tears filling her eyes.

Ash just cried onto May's shoulder.

"Why don't we go for a walk, and talk things over?" May asked with sincerity.

Ash wiped the rest of his tears and answered

"Yes, that would be nice."

May grabbed Ash's hand and led him downstairs to the front door.

"I love him. I can't let him go." Dawn said aloud as she cried on her bed.

She walked over to the window and continued to cry. She stared at the beautiful night sky.

"He'll love me. I'll find some way to make him love me."

As she continued her sad thoughts, she could see two figures walking out the front door.

"Is that Ash and May?" She questioned to herself.

She could see them holding hands.

"I'll see whats so great about her." She said as she climbed out of the window and started to quietly follow them from behind.

Ash and May stopped in front of the Petalburg Lake. With Dawn hiding in the bushes just 20 yards away from.

"Isn't it beautiful?" May asked Ash.

Ash turned and faced May.

"Yeah, it sure is." May blushed at the complement.

Dawn felt anger start to build up at hearing this.

"May, I love you. And that was the reason that I married you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Dawn almost screamed. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her Ash, was married to May!

"I love you to, Ash. I think we've proved that to each other both outside and inside the bedroom." She said with a naughty smile.

"May Ketchum, are you saying you'd like to go another round right now?" Ash said as he slipped off his jacket.

May leaned in and kissed long and hard for several minutes.

"You tell me." She said, while taking off her blouse.

Dawn couldn't take anymore and run away toward the house in tears. Than, a thought came to her.

'If I tell everyone they will reject their marriage. When that happens, their separate and he'll come to me for comfort.' Dawn smiled at the thought of Ash being hers and hers alone. She continued to run toward the house, while planning her diabolical plan.

**Fallout96: I know this chapter explained a lot in a nutshell. But I think I did a good job. I'd like for you to tell me yourselves how I did. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Night To Remember

Chapter 7

Decisions of Love

**Fallout96: Where we left off in the last chapter, it left you wondering what's going to happen. All that and more will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

May woke up, with the bright sunshine reflection on the lake blinding her eyes. She looked over and could see Ash sleeping peacefully next to her.

'He's so cute when he sleeps and handsome when he's awake.' She admitted to herself.

She nuzzled closer to Ash and buried her face in his chest.

"Your awake?" Ash said as he kissed the top of May's head.

"Yeah, for a couple of minutes." She answered.

"We better get up and sneak back to our rooms in the house, before anybody wakes up." Ash said as he stood up and started to put his shirt on.

"Do you have to put that on?" May said with a sexy grin.

Ash leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Do you want Dawn and Misty to see me without a shirt, especially after last night." He explained.

May sighed.

"I guess your right." She admitted defeat.

After they both got dressed, they walked home together, hand and hand.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Ash asked May.

May went into deep thought for about a minute an answered

"Tonight we should tell them. I'm sure they'll understand if we tell them the truth." May replied.

"What if their mad at us. I don't want your parents mad at you." At hearing this, May turned and faced Ash.

"Listen, Ash. I don't care what my parents think. I love you more than anything and will be with you, with or without their permission." May said while answering from the heart.

Tears welled up into Ash's eyes.

"And the same goes with me." He assured her.

They gave each other a brief hug and stopped holding hands when they realized they were now in front of the house.

"Well, lets on head inside." They both said in unison.

As they headed inside, they heard a voices in the living room.

"Let's go say hi." May said as they walked toward the living room.

When they reached the room, they saw May's mom, Norman, Max, Misty, and Dawn all siting and talking, but stopped talking when they realized that Ash and May just walked in.

May and Ash looked at them with a questioning face.

"What's wrong?" May asked with curiosity.

Norman stood up.

"Nothing, we were just wondering when you were going to us you and Ash are married." Ash and May froze when they heard this.

May's mom stood up.

"We know what you and Ash have been doing together and we are very disappointed in you." She said with a stern look on her face.

May took one step forward.

"That's too bad, because it's my life and I don't care if you or dad or anybody likes it!" She yelled with anger growing with every word.

"May Maple, you are our daughter and you will do what we tell you!" Norman said with the increasing wanting to punch Ash in the face.

May looked at Norman with a angry glare.

"It's May Ketchum now, and I love Ash more than anything and if you guys don't like it, than you'll never see me or Ash again!" She yelled, meaning every word.

Dawn watched in horror at how her plan was backfiring bad. Instead of them both leaving each other, they will stay together and never come back if their love was not accepted.

"Your only fifteen! We don't grant you permission!" Norman replied back.

May finally decided she couldn't take anymore.

"Well, it's out of your hands. Since Ash and I will be parents in nine months, we can make our own decisions!" Everyone was shocked to hear this. Even Ash didn't know about this, but felt no anger or sadness, only overjoy and happiness.

"You...mean...your..." Norman stuttered.

May crossed her arms.

"That's right. I'm pregnant with Ash's baby, were married, and we love each other. You do the math." She said as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him to the front door.

Before they both exited, May let everyone in on one last piece of information.

"If you don't accept our relationship,than you'll never see us again." After saying this, May and Ash walked out the front door.

Dawn and Misty were in tears. It was not enough to know that the man you love is married and has had sex with another girl, but for him to become a dad with the same girl, that was too much. Dawn quickly realized that her plan had done the complete opposite of what she wanted.

Norman and his wife sat on the couch in disbelief. Did they just do the wrong thing? Should they have accepted their relationship. All they could do was sit their and think about their quick judgment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Ash asked May as they approached the pokemon center.

"I just found out few days ago and was waiting for the right time. I can understand if your upset with me." She said as her head faced the ground.

Suddenly, she felt something pick her up and it was Ash. She giggled a bit as he picked her up bridal style.

"May there's no way I could be mad at you. I'm more happier than ever before that I'm going to be a dad. Twice as happy, that your the mother." He said while staring her in the eyes.

May's eyes welled up with tears.

"I love you so much, Ash." she said as her face buried in his chest.

"I love you to, May." Ash replied.

"Ash?" May whispered.

"Yeah."

"Can you carry me like this for the rest of the walk?" She said with a smile.

He gave her a grin and replied

"Anything for you." He answered.

They both walked toward the pokemon center. Knowing that their love meant more to them than anything else. It was not them who would be debating about their loved ones tonight, but everyone who they left sitting in that house at Petalburg.

"Maybe we should rethink all of this." Norman said to his wife as they laid in bed.

She nodded.

"Why should we try to deny them their love when we were in love at their age too." She added.

Norman stood up out of bed.

"Ash is good man for May. He won't cheat on her or abandon her. He'd probably rather die than do that." Norman said as he thought of all the times he seen Ash defend and protect May with his life.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

They all heard at the door. When it opened, they realized that it Max who seemed to have been crying.

"Mom, (sniff) Dad?" He said, trying to stop crying.

"I accept Ash's and May's relationship. Out of anyone who could be my brother-in-law, Ash is the only I'd accept. So please, look aside what you must think about their actions, and think of the happiness they have together." Max spoke his mind out with his honest opinion in every word.

Norman walked over to Max and gave him his answer.

"Max, your mom and I have been talking. We realize now that they love each other and that they remind us so much of your mom and I when we were young and in love. I want you to go with us tomorrow to tell them this." Norman said with slight tears falling down his cheek.

Max's smile was the biggest that anyone had ever seen. He returned the hug and said

"Okay, Dad."

Norman smiled.

"Now head off to bed. We have to leave extra early tomorrow." After hearing this, Max ran off to bed.

Norman turned to his wife.

"We'll set everything straight tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep." He said as he laid back down on the bed.

She nodded and did the same as Norman, for they were determined to fix everything tomorrow.

**Fallout96: I hope you liked that. The last chapter will be coming up next, sadly. But I promise that it will be a great one. See you than. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Night To Remember

Chapter 8

Understanding Love

**Fallout96: This is it. The final chapter to A Night To Remember. When I first started writing this story, I expected to be just one chapter and leave a lot of imagination to you. But I changed my mind when my imagination started thinking up different scenarios that could have happened after that night. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Knock, Knock, Knock!

May and Ash woke up from the sound at the door. They had planned on staying at the pokemon center for two days and head off to Pallet town after that.

"I wonder who that could be." May said as she walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was both surprised and angered, it was Norman and her mom with Max behind them.

Norman smiled and said

"May we come in." May looked at Ash and he nodded.

"Come in." May said as she made room for them to walk in.

For minutes, there was just silence. Norman decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you guys plan to do." Norman asked staring at both May and Ash.

Ash decided that it was his turn to explain their relationship.

"We plan on traveling, have a happy life together with our baby, and love each other like have been doing for the past month." Ash said while putting a protective arm around May.

Norman smiled.

"I will get a job and support my family and try my best to give them everything they want." He finished his explaining his plan for a happy life with May.

Norman walked over to Ash, and gave him a hug.

"I knew you would say that Ash. May's mom and I have been talking and we approve everything." He said with his honest feelings about the relationship.

Ash and May stared at each other for several seconds and smiled.

"You really mean that?" May asked her father and mother.

May's mom walked over to May and gave her a hug.

"Yes we do, dear. And we are proud to soon be grandparents." She said with tears of joy falling down her cheek.

Max ran toward Ash, and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you'll be my brother." Max said with happiness.

"Me to, Buddy." He replied as he returned the hug.

Ash turned and faced Norman.

"I'll take good care of your daughter, Norman. I promise." Ash said, giving his solemn vow.

Norman put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I know you will, Ash. But please, call me dad." He asked him.

Ash's eyes teared up. He embraced his new father.

May eyes teared up as well as she looked on at the sight.

"Well, where do we go from here?" May asked Ash as she laced her fingers with his.

"I think, it would be nice to stay with your parents for awhile. At least until the baby is born." He replied.

Norman and May's mom smiled at this.

May smiled at Ash and pecked him on the cheek.

"That sounds like a plan." She gave him her answer.

Ash looked at Norman.

"Than lets get going." He said as they began to walk out of the room, all together.

Dawn sat in her room, sadder than ever. After she heard that Norman and his wife, accepted the marriage and the soon-to-be born baby, she knew she had no chance now to have Ash for herself.

'No! I will not give up. One day, one day he will be mine and mine alone!' She thought to herself as she formulated a new plan.

Little did she know, that, in the room next to hers, Misty was also planning to steal Ash from May. But they soon realized that no matter what they did, Ash would never leave the woman he loved more than anything.

Epilogue

Two Years Later...

Ash opened the door to his recently new house that he had bought with money he saved up from his job. His job was to catch wild pokemon for a nearby pokemon safari and he was good at his job.

"Hi, Ash!" May said to her husband as she prepared dinner.

Ash walked up behind May and gave her a hug.

"Whats for dinner tonight?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Your favorite: Pork chops seasoned with black pepper, with white rice and mashed potatoes on the side." She said as she could see Ash's mouth water up.

He picked her up bridal-style and said

"I love you so much."

May giggled a little.

"I love you more." She said as she brought him in for a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally separated, Ash sat her back on her feet.

"Where's James?"

"He's in his room sleeping. If you want, you can say good night to him."She suggested.

"Don't I usually do that when we hit the bed too?" He asked

May leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You'll be a little to preoccupied when we hit the bed. So you might want to say good night now." She finished with a sexy smile.

Ash's eyes lite up with excitement.

"Be back in a second!" He yelled as he ran toward James' room.

May could only laugh. Even after being married for more than two yous, sex never became less exciting.

'Maybe we could have another one. I've always wanted a girl.' May thought to herself as she finished preparing dinner.

Ash walked into James' room. He stared at the little one year old that laid in the crib. Even though he was young, James' resembled much of his father, especially the uncontrollable black hair.

As Ash watch his son sleep, memories started to flood back to him. The one that stuck out, was the first night May and him shared together.

'Even after all these years, that is still a night to remember.' He thought to himself as he rushed back to the kitchen. That night, he quickly ate his delicious dinner, to enjoy a wonderful night with May. Who knows, maybe they just might have a girl together. But one thing is for sure. As long as they have each other, they would always be happy.

THE END...

**Fallout96: I hope all of you enjoyed the story. I know it's sad to see it end, but don't worry. Soon I will start writing a new story and I guarantee you will love it. Thanks for everything. Please Review!**


End file.
